


Lucid Dream

by stadiarosary



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cybercrimes, M/M, Science Fiction, Stream of Consciousness, Virtual Reality, but i want them to be together forever, inspired by cytus and lyrics of mili's sustain++, post-sf9 life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stadiarosary/pseuds/stadiarosary
Summary: SF9's glorious days were already in the past and they all went separate ways. Yet, they crossed each other's path when Seokwoo's health condition got worse despite his rising fame of becoming a solo artist.A blockchain of unpredictable events awaited them as they discovered the horrible truth between the interconnected virtual space of anonymity.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 8





	Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote a fic so I want to apologize if there's a grammatical error. Please, enjoy!

Shutters that resembled a lightning flash flickered from every corner of the designed set for a photoshoot. People with all black clothes were standing behind the camera equipments, hiding away from the gleaming spotlight. Someone’s hoarse voice reading out loud short commands one by one could be heard. It was almost at dusk and everyone was quietly begging that this session could wrap up much faster if the photographer didn’t spend too much time to search for the devil in the details.

Change pose. Lean on. Curve up the lips. Eyes on fire. The man who was the main attention of a still-life painting, obediently did what he had been told to. His ethereal presence defined such a unique charm for him to shine, looking distinguishable from every part of the crowd. His grey suit was tailored nicely to fit his proportionally tall body, living up to the chic concept that the magazine was trying to sell.

Despite the fancy appearance, his body was sweating beneath these clothes which were mostly made of polyester. Someone probably forgot to turn on the air conditioner but no doubt, the autumn season told it otherwise. Strange. That was the only word he could think of. Hence, he shutted himself up and tried his best to endure it. 

For a split of a second, he thought the world shifted upside down and then, he slightly shook his head to regain his focus. It had been hours passing by but in front of the public eye, he was supposed to keep himself collected. A form of professionalism, once said a showbiz icon as an advice for his inexperienced self back in the day.

“Good job, everyone!” shouted the photographer, followed by joyful claps from the whole staff. Some of the lightings were switched off and unlike minutes ago, silence wasn’t present anymore. Sounds of rushed footsteps echoed throughout the room, complete with inaudible whispers and restless mumble.

The man who stood out like a statue from renaissance era, could eventually break out his character. Though, he was still paralyzed with his sight looking down at the ground. Not everyone noticed as each of their mind was filled with random sequences of wishlist to do in the weekend. His mouth opened up but there wasn’t any single word he let out.

Everyone in the room was woken up from their dreams as something blunt painfully knocked against the surface. They were incredibly shocked and took a second to realize that the star himself was already unconscious. And then, hell just broke loose. “Seokwoo! Seokwoo!” they called out his name as panic started to distort their mind.

Regardless of how loud their shouts and their confused cry for help, the staff were not able to conceal their fear written on their face. His eyes were oddly open but the hollowness that radiated out of his vision sent chills down their spine. The sight was really unsettling and it wasn’t the first time he fell out from his consciousness at the set either.

Right at that time, a few people were already holding their phone, silently capturing the scene and pressing the share button without a cause.


End file.
